Welcome to the Fire
by KitsuShel
Summary: Rey is competing on the reality television show, First Order Inferno, for a chance to become Head Chef at Benjamin Solo's latest restaurant. What happens when the competition gets a little too hot in the kitchen? RFFA 2020 Exchange Piece


**AN:** Hi again! I feel like I've written more in the past two months than I have in the past two years, and it's kind of exciting! This little ditty was posted last week anonymously for the RFFA (Reylo FanFiction Anthology)'s 2020 Gift Exchange. (For One Is Both And Both Are One In Love). They were in need of a pinch writer, so I happily joined in and wrote this for trasharama (Ao3 writer).

**Tags:** Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, Politics, Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Smut

**Ratings:** Mature, Explicit

**Prompt 3:** Kylo/Ben is like the Gordon Ramsay judge of a cooking competition Rey is competing in.

My nonfavorite SW book is all Harry Potter (too obvious?) but also anything by George Saunders. Movie would probably be Crazy Stupid Love!

**General likes:** enthusiastic consent, tension building, love/hate, wit, modern alternate universes

**Do not wants:** dubious consent, violence

* * *

_**Welcome to the Fire**_

_**O~o~O**_

_**So welcome to the fire**_

_**I'm the one who lit the night up**_

_**See them running through your fame**_

_**As we're walking through the flames**_

_**Getting higher**_

_**O~o~O**_

"Chef Solo is staring at you again."

Rey glances up and sure enough, her eyes meet the dark brooding gaze of Benjamin Solo, one of the most intimidating and famous chefs in the country. His brow furrows as if he's trying to piece together a puzzle before one of his sous chefs, Armitage Hux, catches his attention. Rey shakes her head and goes back to prepping the mise en place for tonight's dinner service.

"Good for him," she murmurs, trying to block out the fire that he lights up in her.

"Sure, sure." Finn scoffs from his work space next to hers.

The pair met on the very first day their group showed up for orientation at First Order Inferno's studios. Originally, there had been twenty aspiring chefs from all walks of life who showed up to battle each other for the coveted prize of the award-winning reality show. This is the twelfth season that Chef Solo was undertaking, and the grand prize is a Head Chef's position at his newest restaurant in Las Vegas, The Porg Inferno.

These competitions usually bring out the blood thirst in most competitors, but in Finn and another man named Poe Dameron, Rey had found two great friends. The trio was mocked and scorned occasionally by the other contestants, but they were each determined to win the competition by their own talent and team building rather than backstabbing and manipulation. That strategy had landed them all the way to the final team of five, sporting infamous black jackets that denoted their outstanding talent.

"I don't know what your obsession with Solo is." Rey waves her knife in the air as she speaks to her friend. "He literally hates me and belittles me every chance he gets."

"Ha!" A laugh comes from across the counter as another contestant named Kaydel Connix rolls her eyes. "You're delusional, chica. That man eye-fucks the shit out of you."

Rey's cheeks burn with embarrassment and she discreetly looks over at Solo from under her lashes, only to find him watching her once again. There can't be anything to their comments, can there? Solo hates her; she's sure of it. She doesn't have the prestigious background that most of these other chefs have. She's a nobody from nowhere who taught herself how to cook while living with shitty foster families who were at best neglectful and at worst abusive. At seventeen, she was taken in by a restaurant owner who caught her dumpster diving. She had had been living on the streets for two weeks after running away from her last foster father, Unkar Plutt.

Maz taught her everything she knows and helped Rey pay her way through culinary school. She was now executive chef at Kanata's Kitchen on the west side of Coruscant and was recently featured in _Food & Wine_'s "Rising Chefs to Watch For" issue. Ben Solo, though, was part of culinary royalty. His mother, Leia Organa-Solo, and her twin brother, Luke Skywalker, owned the single most well-known restaurant in the freaking world. Skywalker's had a wait list six months long. Ben started out working at his family's restaurant but was seduced away by Andrew Snoke, the CEO of First Order, Inc. Snoke offered Ben his own restaurant and helped catapult him to superstardom in both the culinary world and mass media.

Ben was everything Rey dreamt she wanted to be as she made her way through culinary school, but after working on this show with him, she realized just how wrong she was. It was abundantly clear that Chef Solo was a miserable person, and that was not something that Rey wanted for her future. She had to admit, though, he had his moments that lit her on fire. When her team had won their first challenge and was rewarded with a relaxing spa day followed by lunch with Solo himself, Rey had enjoyed his company outside of the kitchen immensely. He was quirky and funny, and she longed to see him like that more often, so she busted her ass in each and every challenge going forward. She was the MVP of whichever team she was on and had won the most challenges in the show's history. While others were fighting for a day off, she was fighting for the possibility of being near Ben more.

Sometimes during those outings, Rey felt a spark between them as if Ben felt something as well, something that told her she wasn't alone in her feelings. Once back inside of the kitchen, though, he reverted right back into his cold, condescending demeanor.

"Start wrapping up, guys," a voice calls from across the room. Phasma, Solo's other sous chef, along with Hux are tasked with guiding the young chefs through their Inferno journey.

.

Rey finishes up the vegetables on her board and transfers them to their respective bins to be used later that evening.

As the group of six breathes a collective sigh of exhaustion, they make their way back to their dorms to rest. Rey flops onto the couch as soon they enter the room, causing Poe to laugh.

"Rough day, ReyRey?"

She holds up her middle finger, not bothering to grace him with a verbal response.

"As exciting as this has been, I'm glad it's almost over." The final member of their little group, Jannah Calrissian, sits down next to Rey. "This has been the time of my life, but I'm mentally and physically exhausted."

Kaydel pours herself a glass of wine and walks over to sit on the chair closest to the couch.

"Well," she begins, "I, for one, would like to chat about those smoldering eyes Solo was giving our little Rey here all morning."

Rey covers her face with her hands and groans. "Not this again."

"You noticed that, too?" Poe exclaims. "The way he looks at her is seriously hot. I would love that man to look at me like that."

"You guys are making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Remember when Snap Wexley made Rey almost cut her finger off?"

Rey scowls at Jannah for bringing up that disastrous episode a few weeks back.

"Oh my God!" Kaydel gasps. "I thought for sure that Chef was going to rip him in half! It's honestly no surprise he went home that night."

Rey sniffed. "He didn't go home because I got hurt. He was eliminated because he sent up raw chicken—three times."

Poe gives her an exasperated look. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Rey rolls her eyes and clambers to her feet. "Screw you guys. I'm going to take a nap." She laughs playfully.

_**O~o~O**_

Dinner service that night is… rough. Chef Solo nitpicks about every little thing, but Rey takes the hardest hit .

"Niima! What the fuck is this?" he yells across the pass. "All of you, come taste this."

Finn is the first with his tasting soon and grimaces. "Way too salty, Chef."

Solo glares at the contestants, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Rey, which confuses her.

"Fix it," he snarls and goes back to plating.

Thankfully, Rey has another risotto working, and it doesn't take her long to deliver the refire.

"Risotto on your left, Chef."

Solo looks up and meets her gaze as he tastes the new batch. His eyes soften slightly. "Much better, Rey."

That small interaction shakes her to her core as Rey returns to her station on hot appetizers.

The rest of the night passes in a blur until the diners have all left, and everyone begins cleaning up after service. The cameras begin to roll again after the crew returns from their short break.

Chef Solo sighs and addresses the contestants with a grim smile. "Great job tonight, guys. One of the best final five that we've ever had." Everyone perks up at the sound of pride in his voice. "This is going to be the toughest elimination to date."

He pauses to run his large hand across his face. "I want you five to go back to your dorm, and nominate two people for elimination."

Rey swallows the lump in her throat and steps forward. Ever since her fuckup with the risotto, she's been debating this in her head, and she's steadfast in her decision.

"There's no need, Chef." Her voice is strong even though her heart is breaking. She's wanted nothing more than to enter this competition, but she knows she's the weakest chef here at the moment, and it doesn't feel right to have her friends agonize over having to decide who to put up on the proverbial chopping block.

"I was the one who held us back tonight, and I should be the one to go home."

"Rey, no!" Finn exclaims.

She holds her hand up to silence her friend as she stares straight into Chef Solo's shocked face.

"Rey, are you sure this is a choice you want to make?" Solo's voice sounds strained. He looks gutted by her decision, but there's also a hint of understanding in his eyes.

Rey nods. "Yes, I am. I've learned so much, and I'm immensely grateful"—she has to pause to blink away her tears before continuing—"but this is the right thing to do."

"Okay," Chef Solo replies quietly. "I respect your decision, but I do want to make one thing clear."

Rey's stomach clenches from nervousness, and she can't tear her eyes away from him. "Yes, Chef?"

"You have been the most amazing person that I have ever met. Your resilience and capacity for learning is truly remarkable."

Rey can't stop the tears that escape as he speaks to her in such a reverent tone.

"I have a good friend in Coruscant who would love to work with you, should you find yourself looking for a mentor to continue your growth. Amilyn—"

"Amilyn Holdo?" Rey cuts him off in an excited voice.

Ben smiles at her enthusiasm. "Yes, Amilyn Holdo. I'll pass her info along." He sighs and straightens to his full height. "But now I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for your jacket, dear."

Poe, Finn, Kaydel, and Jannah all reach out to embrace Rey in a group hug before she walks back over to stand directly in front of Chef Solo and removes her black jacket. She places it in his hand and feels a shock as her fingertips brush his skin.

"It's been an honor, Chef."

His eyes scan hers briefly before replying. "It truly has, Rey."

_**O~o~O**_

Rey licks her lips and adjusts the backpack on her shoulder as she stands just outside of Chef Solo's office door. She's raised her fist twice to knock, but each time, her nerves get the better of her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before forcing herself to rap quickly.

"Come in." His deep voice vibrates through the door.

Steeling her nerves, Rey turns the handle and enters the room. Solo stands as soon as he sees her.

"Hello, Rey. What can I do for you?"

"You mentioned earlier tonight about giving me Chef Holdo's information."

He smiles. "Sure, let me get that for you. I was just going to have my assistant send it your way in a few days."

Her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was what you meant. I can wait. It's no problem."

Solo waves her off as he scribbles something onto a piece of paper. "No worries. In fact, I'm glad I got to see you before you left. Everything go okay with filming your final moments?"

Rey nods. "Yes, it went fine. It was sad to film my closing remarks. I don't think it's quite sunk in yet."

"It was a very brave thing to do—stepping aside like that."

Rey shrugs. "It was the right thing to do. They're all so talented, and quite honestly, I think each of them would do a better job of running your kitchen than I."

Solo shakes his head. "Don't ever count yourself out. You are a resilient chef. I truly meant what I said. With a little more experience, you will be a force to be reckoned with."

Pleasure fills her from his praise. "Thank you. It means a lot to me. I didn't think you liked me very much."

He walks around his desk to lean against the front of it, sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "I can assure you that wasn't the case. I had more than one evening where Hux constantly ribbed me about how I looked at you."

"How you looked at me, Chef?" she asks, confusion lacing her voice.

He clears his throat. "Ben. You can call me Ben."

Pleasure licks up her spine as she tests his name on her lips. "Ben. Okay then."

His eyes darken and she swallows the sudden uptick of saliva in her mouth.

"And yes, how I looked at you and how I feel about you. The first time I saw your submission video, I was enamored, and then when I finally met you in person, I was gone for. You're one of the most passionate and kind people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. It took everything in me to remain impartial when it came to eliminations, which is why I let you take the easy way out tonight. I know you wanted to spare your friends having to make that decision, but it also spared me as well."

He pauses and takes a hand out of his pocket to run it through his hair. "I was going to wait until after the show aired to ask if you'd consider going out to dinner with me when I come back to Coruscant, and now I find that I can't bear to watch you go."

She sways in surprise. "Are you serious right now?"

He shrugs as a sad look drifts across his face. "I am, yes, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Rey drops her bag and crosses the room swiftly before throwing herself into his arms. Ben catches her easily, and she wraps her legs around his waist.

Ben smiles brilliantly and slides his hands under her thighs. "I take it that you'd be amenable to dinner?"

Rey leans forward and whispers, "I'd be more amenable to you cooking me breakfast in the morning, Ben."

His eyes widen just before their lips crash together.

One hand slides alongside her ribcage to end up tangled in her hair.

"Rey," he gasps as he pulls his lips away to trail kisses down her neck.

Emotion swells in her chest and threatens to spill over. She can't believe this is happening right now, but she isn't going to let the moment go to waste. She reaches out and cups his face in her hands, turning to it so that his gaze meets hers.

"Do you know how hard it's been trying to focus on all of those challenges while knowing your eyes were on me? I was always amazed when I did as well as I had."

Ben groans and places both hands under her ass to support her as he turns around to face the desk. After setting her on the edge, he sweeps almost everything off of its surface. Rey quickly pulls her shirt over her head and flushes under his intense gaze as he takes in her plain white bra.

She shrugs. "I wasn't planning on anyone else seeing this today," she murmurs as she crooks an arm behind her back to unclasp the hook.

Just as soon as her breasts are bare, he attaches his mouth to a nipple, nibbling and sucking greedily. He pinches the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing Rey to gasp.

"No one else better see these. They're mine now," he whispers possessively, his voice gravelly with desire. "I don't think I can ever give you up."

"Then don't," she replies quietly. "Make me yours."

As the pair struggles to remove the rest of their clothes, Ben freezes when his cock brushes against Rey's wetness.

"Fuck," he mutters. "Rey, I don't have a condom. I wasn't expecting this."

"I'm clean and have an IUD. What about you?"

"I was tested last year and haven't been with anyone since."

"Seriously?" Astonishment colors her tone.

The tips of his ears turn pink and Rey finds herself fascinated. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. "I don't do casual sex—"

Rey cuts him off by sliding her hand between their bodies and guiding his thick cock against her opening. "Neither do I, Ben."

She gasps as he slowly enters her body, stretching it tightly—just shy of painful. He rests his forehead against hers as he bottoms out and their hips are flush. He makes a shallow, experimental thrust.

"Fuck, you're so tight. God damn, Rey." His voice is practically a growl at this point. As his thrusts become deeper and harder, his desk begins to shake.

"I'm going to fucking ruin you. No one else is ever going to be good enough."

"Fuck, Ben," she keens as her orgasm comes closer. "I'm so close."

His thumb rubs against her clit in soft circles. "Come for me, Rey. I want to feel it squeeze my cock."

"Oh, God," she moans, coming apart in his arms.

"That's it baby. Fuck, Rey!" He shouts her name as he erupts deep inside.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Ben lifts her into his arms and situates them onto his couch, sitting Rey on his lap. He gently moves a strand of hair away from her face and smiles softly.

"Come back to my place with me tonight? There's still so much I want to say and talk with you about."

Rey grins up at him mischievously. "Yes, Chef."

Ben's cock begins to harden underneath her ass, and he groans. "What are you doing to me? I've never gotten off on anyone calling me that before."

Rey bites her lip and holds back a happy giggle. "I guess I'll just have to say that more often, then."

"Brat," he mutters before kissing her softly on the lips.

Rey sighs and rests her head against his shoulder. "I never thought I could be happy after walking out of here a loser."

"While I would never call you a loser, I would certainly say that I came out the winner in this season."


End file.
